My Math's Teacher DISCONTINUED
by xiluxiolu
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE] Kedatangan guru baru, perlahan hidupku berubah. Aku harus mencari kebenaran untuk dia. Aku harus mencari jati diriku. "Sebenarnya siapa aku?" . HUNHAN/CHANBEK/KAISOO/EXO/SUPERJUNIOR. YAOI/BOYSLOVE/BL/OOC/MATURE CONTENT.
1. I'm Oh Se Hun

Title : My Math's Teacher

Author : Xiluxiolu

Main Cast :

*Luhan

*Oh Se Hun

*Kim Jong In

*Kim Hyun Ah

And Other.

Genre : Drama, School Life, Romance, Little bit horror

NB : I'm owned the story and Sehun mine xD Don't claim something that's not yours

Enjoy~

Hoammmm

Ini adalah sekian kalinya Luhan menguap, ia begitu merasa bosan di kelas. Kelasnya mendapatkan jam kosong selama 4 jam karena guru matematikanya melakukan perpindahan mengajar ke sekolah Lain. Dan saat ini sekolahnya belum mendapatkan guru baru.

Luhan bersyukur atas itu karena ia tak terlalu suka dengan pelajaran tersebut, ia hanya tak mengerti (atau bisa dibilang malas berfikir terlalu lama) dan malas memecahkan rumus yang telah di berikan guru sebelumnya.

Bersumber dari kemalasan membuatnya tak mengerti akan rumus matmatika, dan ke tidak mengertiannya membuatnya membenci pelajaran tersebut.

*dasar rusa -.-

Tapi ia juga menyayangkan waktu yang terbuang ini, dan membuatnya merasakan bosan setengah mati. Dia menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya ia telah melewati 2 jam yang menyiksa berarti masih tersisa dua jam lagi.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Dan pandangannya terhenti melihat sahabatnya yang bernama Byun Baek Hyun tengah membiarkan kekasih tingginya meraba-raba dada Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus kemudian tangannya terulur meraih buku tulisnya dan merobek selembar kertas dari bukunya. Luhan tengah membuat bola dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang tangan kirinya ia tumpukan di tas meja. Luhan mulai menghitunga.

Satu...

Dua...

Dan

WUSHH

Kepalan kertas tersebut melayang ke arah kekasih Baekhyun. Luhan segera menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang telah ia tumpuk di atas meja membuat posisi kepalanya menghadap ke tembok kemudian memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tertidur.

Luhan tidak tau apakah kepalan kertasnya mengenai sasaran atau tidak. Dan Luhan harus berbangga sepertinya kertas yang ia lempar tadi mengenai sasaran. Karena ia mendengar suara bass yang ia ketahui milik kekasih Baekhyun, yaitu Chanyeol berteriak.

"YAK! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENIMPUKKU!?" Teriaknya.

Krik krik #xD

Kelas menjadi hening sesaat kemudian siswa-siswa di kelas tersebut kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka. /poor chanyeol xD/

Chanyeol yang diabaikan menjadi geram sendiri. Dan mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tatapannya menajam pada sesosok yang tengah tertidur di bangku paling ujung ruangan tersebut.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja Luhan. Ia berdiri di samping meja Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya ia menggoyangkan bahu Luhan. Luhan memasang puppy eyes andalannya agar terlihat seperti orang bangun tidur.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya berusaha agar tidak terlihat tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menahan tawanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan innocent face.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya Luhan santai bersikap tidak tahu.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH! KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA KAN?!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Luhan tersulut emosi. "MEMANGNYA AKU MELAKUKAN APA?!" Luhan membalas bentakkan Chanyeol.

"KAU MENIMPUKKU DENGAN KEPALAN KERTAS KAN?! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU!, AKU TAU KAU TAK SUKA HUBUNGANKU DENGAN BAEKHYUN MAKANNYA AKU YAKIN KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya acuh mendengar ChanHan berdebat. Mereka pikir sudah keseharian mereka seperti itu. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran Luhan dan Chanyeol jadi mereka menganggap ini sudah biasa. Toh jika ikut campur pun mereka tidak akan membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol berhenti berteriak justru mereka yang akan kena bentakkan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

CEKLEK

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakan Sungmin seonsangnim yang tengah memasuki kelas."YAK! JANGAN MENUDUH ORANG SEMBARANGAN!, APA KAU BUTA EOH?! KAU TAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG TIDUR!" Teriak Luhan membuat Sungmin yangbaru saja masuk ke kelas terkejut dengan ekspresi horror.

Sungmin memperhatikan dua murid yang tengah berseteru ini."AKU TAHU KAU BERPURA-PURA TIDUR, JELAS-JELAS KERTAS INI DATANG DARI ARAH TEMPAT KAU DUDUK! PASTI-"

"STOPPPPPPPPPPP"

Teriakan membahana seorang Lee Sung Min terdengar diruang kelas tersebut. Chanyeol jadi terdiam. Luhan kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan muka tertekuk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?, kenapa kalian saling berteriak?" tanya Sungmin stelah ruangan kelas tersebut hening.

Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah wajah Luhan. Luhan terbelalak kaget.

"Dia... Dia menimpukku dengan kertas seonsangnim!" tuduh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Jang-" Pembelaan Luhan terhenti ketitak Sungmin memukul meja guru dengan penggaris kayu.

"Chanyeol kembali lah ketempatmu" ucap Sungmin tegas tak terbantahkan. Chanyeol menurut dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. Sungmin tak habis fikir bagai mana bisa anak yang telah menginjakkan kakinya di kelas dua Senior High School begitu bersikap kekanakan.

"Aku tidak ingin menghukum kalian berdua karena sekarang bukan waktuku mengajar jadi aku memaafkan kalian, aku kesini ingin memperkenalkan guru matematika baru yang akan mengajar di kelas kalian" ucap Sungmin.

Seluruh kelas jadi riuh dengan bisik-bisik, mereka mulai penasaran seperti apakah guru mereka nantinya. Apakah guru perempuan galak atau guru pria berbadan tambun dan membosankan.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas.

"Kau yang diluar, masuk lah" ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak agar 'seseorang' yang berdiri di luar kelas mendengarnya.

Para siswa mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah dimana tatapan Sungmin saem tertuju menyambut kedatangan guru baru mereka.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas. Semua siswa terpana ketika guru tersebut masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Baiklah langsung saja perkenalkan dirimu, aku akan keluar" ucap Sungmin dan di balas anggukan guru baru tersebut.

Setelah pintu tertutup ia berdiri dengan tegap menghadap ke arah murid-murid yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja. Guru tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah langsung saja, perkenalkan namku Oh Sehun, aku yang akan mengajarkan kalian pelajaran matematika sekaligus menggantikan guru yang lama" ucapnya sambil menatap muridnya satu persatu, pandangannya terhenti ketika mata bulan sabit Sehun menatap objek menarik.

Ia memperhatikan muridnya yang kini menumpu kepalanya peda tangan kirinya menghadap ke jendela yang menampakkan lapangan sekolah. Bibir yang terpout dengan manisnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis. (Bayangin senyum Sehun di Next Door pas lagi ngobrol sama adiknya moon ga young xD)

Salah satu murid yeoja yang sadar Sehun memperhatikan sosok Luhan yang tengah melamun segera menghadap ke arah Luhan.

Murid bernama Jung Jessica itu menepis tangan yang menjadi tumpuan kepala Luhan sehingga kepala Luhan hampir saja terantuk meja jika saja Luhan tidak segera mengambil alih kesadarannya. Luhan mendengus marah. Dan beranjak berdiri

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya pada Jessica yang malah acuh dan membalikan duduknya menghadap ke depan. Luhan masih sensitif akibat pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan yang menyadari suasana kelas hening memandang ke depan dan betapa kagetnya ia mendapati seorang pria berkulit putih seperti susu berdiri di depan kelas dengan pakaian yang begitu rapi.

Luhan tak sengaja menatap langsung ke mata Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Wajah Luhan memerah malu dan ia jadi salah tingkah.

"Ma-maaf" gumam Luhan dan kembali mendudukan dirinya.

Didepan sana Sehun menahan senyumnya, murid yang tadi berteriak marah tersebut begitu menggemaskan mata rusanya menyala-nyala. Tapi Sehun sedikit kesal pada yeoja yang membuyarkan lamunan murid manisnya itu begitu kasar.

Sehun berdehem pelan, berusaha membuat suasana tak canggung lagi.

"Aku akan ulangi, Namaku Oh Sehun, aku yang akan menggantikan guru matematika kalian yang lama, aku dari Harvard University dengan gelar sarjana tahun ini," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan terdengar tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari siswa-siswa kelas karena mereka merasa senang mendapatkan guru matematika yang tampan, tak hanya tampan sepertinya ia begitu pintar, pasalnya ia lulusan sarjana di universitas terkenal Harvard.

Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya. "Aku sebelumanya masuk kelas akselerasi dengan materi yang telah dibuat khusus untuk murid-murid kelas akselerasi lainnya sesuai dengan waktu yang ingin di tempuh. Aku berminat melanjutkan kuliah ke duaku di sini, di Seoul dan memilih bekerja sebagai pengajar di sekolah ini untuk mengisi waktu senggangku, jadi mohon bimbingannya" lanjut Sehun dan membungkukan badannya.

"Sebelum kita masuk ke materi, adakah yang ingin bertanya?" Seorang murid mengacungkan tangannya.

"Berapa usia saem?" tanyanya dengan nada manja. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Akan berjalan 19 tahun april nanti" suara riuh kembali terdengar ternyata guru baru mereka masih sangat muda, dan lagi secerdas itukah sampai sampai ia telah mendapat gelar sarjana dalam waktu singkat? Sangat menakjubkan.

Kemudian seorang siswa yeoja kembali mengacungkan tangannya. "Apakah saem sudah memiliki kekasih atau istri?"

"Belum" satu jawaban itu membuat murid yeoja berteriak girang dan beberapa pria berstatus uke memerah dan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Saem bisakah kita langsung saja memulai pelajarannya?" teriak seseorang yang telah menarik perhatian Sehun. Sehun tersentak tapi ia masih bisa mempertahankan wajah tenangnya dan tersenyum mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar ketus. Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar sorak mencemooh Luhan karena mengganggu acara 'tanya jawab' mereka dengan Sehun. Luhan kembali mendengus tak suka.

"Tenanglah" ucap Sehun tegas membuat kelas kembali hening. "Baiklah lebih baik kita langsung saja, tapi sebelumnya aku akan mengabsen kalian terlebih dahulu"

"Ahn Jae Hyo"

"Hadir saem"

...

"Xi Luhan"

Tak mendengar sahutan dari sang pemilik nama Sehun menatap ke arah seseorang yang duduk di pojok kelas mengangkat tangannya tapi pandangannya kembali fokus ke arah jendela. Sehun kembali tersenyum.

~My Math's Teacher

Bunyi bell pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Namun Luhan baru beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Asal kalian tahu Luhan tak terlalu suka keramaian jadi ia memutuskan pulang paling akhir.

Luhan melangkah keluar kelas melewati koridor dan terus berjalan melewatiruang guru.

"Kau belum pulang?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Luhan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya melihat sang pemilik suara.

Luhan terkejut mendapati Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan mengambil langkah mundur memberi jarak. Sehun yang melihat gelagat Luhan, menahan senyumnya.

"Aku menunggu sekolah sepi baru aku pulang" jawab Luhan dan dingguki Sehun dengan membentuk bulatan di bibir tipisnya yang sexy.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Sehun dan diangguki Luhan.

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, ah tidak, tepatnya smirknya.

BRUGG

"Akhhh" Itu suara Luhan. Luhan merasa nyeri pada pada punggungnya karena ulah Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengukungnya dengan lengan kekarnya.

"Kau tahu? kau begitu manis, apalagi bibirmu ini. Di kelas tadi kau membuatku nafsu ingin menyeretmu ke hotel" ucap Sehun dengan volume suara rendah membuat bulu roma Luhan meremang. Wajah Luhan pun memerah.

"Sa-saem ini disekolah apa yang kau lakukan.." gumam Luhan.

"Jadi... Jika kita tidak disekolah tidak apa-apa aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang menggoda. Luhan gelagapan.

"Menyingkirlah Saem aku ingin pulang" pinta Luhan dan mendorong babu Sehun tak bergeming dan mempertahankan posisinya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan berniat mencium bibir Luhan, tapi Luhan dengan kesadarannya menghindari bibir Sehun dengan menolehkan kepalnya kesamping hingga bibir Sehun kini mendarat di pipi lembutnya.

Sehun bersmirk-ria. Luhan yang pembangkang membuatnya semakin bernafsu ingin memperkosanya. Tapi percayalah, Sehun hanya ingin mengerjai Luhannya.

Luhan bergidik ketika dirasanya bibir Sehun beralih mencium lehernya.

"Jangan... Jangan saem aku mohonnn" mohon Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun ia tidak nyaman.

"Akhhh" satu lenguhan terdengar ketika Sehun membuat sebuah kissmark di lehernya. Tangan Sehun kini telah membuka kancing seragam Luhan yang ke dua.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

TBC


	2. Oh God! Please help me!

My Math's Teacher

Xiluxiolu

Cast :

*Lu Han

*Oh Se Hun

*Kim Hyun Ah

Cameo

*Jang Hyun Seung

*Someone

Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Mystery

NB : I owned the story and Sehun min xD Don't claim something that's not yours

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Luhan mengetukan sepatunya di tahan beraspal. Duduk di bangku taman dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memainkan jari-jarinya, ya begitulah Luhan jika sedang kalut, pakaian yang tak bisa di bilang rapih dan juga tatapan mata yang kosong. Entah berada di mana kesadarannya kini.

Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, kejadian yang seharusnya tidak boleh mnimpa dirinya. Ia jadi berpikir bagamana dengan hari esok? Ia akan bertemu dengan saemnya itu lagi. Mungkinkah Luhan sudah terlalu kasar? Tapi... Itu tidak sengaja itu hanya bentuk perlawanan yang reflek ketika tubuynya dalam keadaan bahaya.

FLASHBACK ON

"Tidak saemhhh jangan lakukan inihh a-akh~"

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, kau begitu menggairahkan Xi Lu Han" desis Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan ketika menyebutkan nama Luhan, sungguh Sehun tidak serius mengatakannya.

"Hiksss kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Aku muridmu!" bentak Luhan dengan nada yang bergetar karena tengah menangis. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya menatap tajam mata Luhan yang berair.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti" ucapnya dingin dan kembali menjilati lehernya. Sehun mulai menyesap leher Luhan dan beberapa lenguhan meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir mungil Luhan, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal ini.

Luhan merasa risih karena belum terbiasa berusaha mendorong pundak Sehun, namun Sehun cukup kuat menahan rontaan Luhan, tapi tak di sangka ia lengah akan reflek dari tubuh Luhan.

DUG

"ARRRRGHHHHH"

Tidak, itu bukan sura Luhan yang kesakitan karena terhempas ke dinding lagi. Itu suara teriakan Sehun. Dapat di lihat Luhan terengah dengan posisi menyandar pada tembok dan Sehun kini berjongkok memegangi sesuatu yang baru saja jadi sasarqan tendang Luhan.

Melihat kesempatan untuk lari, Luhan membenarkan letak tas selempangnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"YAK! JANGAN LARI KAU LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun yang melihat Luhan melarikan diri, dapat di lihat wajah kesakitan Sehun yang kentara.

Luhan mengintuisi dirinya sendiri untuk melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menjauh entah kemanapun itu langkah kakinya membawanya pergi yang penting tidak di sekitar sekolah tak lupa mengancing bajunya yang tadi sempat di buka Sehun. Dia trauma, dia takut... Dia takut pada Oh Se Hun guru matematika barunya di SM Senior High School.

FLASHBACK OFF

Di sinin lah Luhan merenungi apa yang terjadi, banyak orang beralu lalang menatap dengan berbagai ragam pandangan ketika melihat Luhan.

Bagaimana tidak, keadaan Luhan berantakan dengan seragamnya, rambutnya tak rapi, dan matanyapun membengkak karena ia habis menangis.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, pipinya kini di aliri airmata kembali.

"LUHAN!" Luhan seperti tersambar petir mendengar suara yang baru saja ia hindari kini memanggil namanya.

Another Side

Setelah dirasa sakitnya mereda Sehun bergegas ke parkiran sekolah memasuki mobilnya mencoba mencari keberadaan Luhan. Ia sudah berkeliling sekitar sekolah tak menemukan Luhan, ia berpikir kemana Luhan pergi. Ia ingin meminta maaf.

Entah apa yang membawanya ke taman, ia merasa ia harus ke taman. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak pada Sehun, ia melihat Luhan yang duduk di bangku taman. Smrik setan terpampang di wajah Sehun.

"LUHAN!" panggil Sehun, ah lebih tepatnya berteriak. Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan, namnun sayang hanya tinggal berapa langkah lagi tapi Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri setelah mencerna keadaan.

Luhan berlari ke arah jalan raya dan sampai di penyebrangan jalan yang dilalui banyak orang sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keberadaan Sehun yang masih lumayan jauh bagaimana pun Luhan adalah pemain sepak bola andalan di sekolahnya.

Waktu tersisa untuk menyebrang sisa lima detik. Luhan kalut namun dengan mengambil keputusan cepat ia menerobos orang orang yang juga melewati zebra cross tersebut, beberapa kali ia mendapat makian dari pejalan lain karena menabrak mereka. Tanpa meminta maaf Luhan terus menyebrangi zebra cross.

TING

Pergantian waktu pun terdengar tepat setelah Luhan sampai di seberang jalan, Luhan terus berlari sedangkan Sehun terpaksa berhenti karena ia harus menunggu selama 20 detik untuk kembali menyebrang.

Sehun memukul tiang rambulalu lintas di sebelah kanannya, perbuatannya tadi menjadikannya bahan perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang, dan detik itujuga kembali fokus memperhatikan Luhan yang berlari ke arah kiri di seberang jalan Sehun menajamkan pengelihatannya melihat Luhan memasuki sebuah mall yang lumayan besar di seberang.

TING

Sehun bergegas menyusul Luhan mendengar bunyi tersebut dengan berlari untuk sampai ke seberang. Ia memasuki gedung yang Luhan masuki tadi. Banyak yang memperhatikan Sehun, wajahnya terlihat guratan kelelahan, rambutnya berantakan dan keringat mulai mengucur.

Ada beberapa orang juga yang berbisik-bisik mengenai penampilan Sehun. Tapi tak Sehun hiraukan ia memilih memperhatikan sekelili sampai matanyamenatap objek yang kini juga menatapnya di lantai tiga.

Tidak terlalu lama karena Luhan kembali berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki sebuah bilik toilet ia teringat tadi pagi Baekhyun mengembalikan jaket baseball dan jeans miliknya yang dipinjam ketika di pantai untuk refreshing minggu lalu.

Luhan dengan terburu mengganti celana seragamnya dengan cepat, tanpa membuang waktu segera memakai jaketnya, merangkap kaus seragam yangtak ia lepas.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya, jaketnya memiliki tudung yang cukup lebar untuk menyembunyikan sebagian wajah Luhan.

Luhan membereskan celana seragamnya dan bergegas keluar. Ia tak punya banyak waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Sehun terhenti di tempat terakhir ia melihat Luhan. Sehun menatap sekeliling tak menemukan keberadaan Luhan, ia membalikan tubuhnya menemukan ruang yang bertuliskan Toilet.

Baru saja Sehun akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk tapi terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam sana dengan kepala tertutup tudung jaket abu-abunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini menegang di balik tembok ketika dirinya hendak keluar melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu toilet.

"T-tuhan tolong aku..." gumam Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Ia berusaha meredam detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Setelah dirasa dirinya sedikit tenang ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Luhan menundukan kepalanya agar dirinya tak terlihat.

Luhan semakin berdebar ketika dirinya akan melewati Sehun, baru saja ia melangkah satu kali menjauh dari Sehun. Luhan seperti kembali tersambar petir ketika Sehun mencengkram lengannya. Luhan gelagapan, tubuhnya jadi menegang.

Tak tahukah kau Luhan kini Sehun kembali memasang smirk ketika tebakannya benar melihatmu menegang.

Sehun menarikanya masuk kemabali ke dalam toilet dan menghempaskannya ke dinding.

"Kau pikir bisa lari dariku? Lu...han" desis Sehun sarat akan bahaya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenaliku? S-sebenarnya apa-apa maumu?!" ucap Luhan terdengar frustasi, ia lelah. Sungguh sangat lelah dan rasa takutnya membuatnya merasakan lelah berkali-kali lipat.

"Tentu aku mengenalimu-" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan melirik tas selempang Luhan. Luhan yang tau maksud Sehun pun merutuki dirinya, lebih tepatnye menyumoah serapahi tas sekolahnya.

"Dan kau bertanya apa mauku? Tentu saja aku mau kau, aku mau kau untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada juniorku"

"Itu bukan masalahku!"

"La-lagi pula kau yang berniat memperkosaku!" maki Luhan tepat di hadapan wajah Sehun. Sekali lagi kali ini Luhan merutuki dirinya yang bertindak gegabah, ia jadi semakin takut ketika melihat rahang Sehun mengeras.

Menahan emosinya. Luhan berpikir cepat Sehun, ia tidak mungkin menendang adik kecil Sehun lagi pasti Sehun sudah mengantisipasinya, sepertinya otak Luhan berjalan kali ini.

DUUG

Lagi sebuah tendangan Luhan layangkan, tapi tidak pada objek yang sama kali ini adalah tulang kering .milik Sehun yang dijadikan Luhan sasaran. Sehun mengerang, untuk sekian kalinya ia merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di dua tempat berbeda.

Luhan hendak berlari ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan cengkraman pada kaki kanannya, tanpa melihat pun Luhan tau pelakunya.

Beruntung toilet sepi jika tidak mungkin Sehun akan dikira om-om pedofilia yang sedang melancarkan aksinya. Tapi nyatanya memang begitu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menarik kakinya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Sehun. Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil kini ia berhasil lolos dari Sehun, Luhan bertemu seorang salah seorang office boy di ketika berlari tadi.

Sehun melangkah tertatih karen kakinya begitu ngilu. Sehun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya di permalukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kembali mencari keberadaan Luhan, Sehun berdecak kesal melihat Luhan dengan seorang office boy di seberang sana.

Sehun meyakini dirinya Luhan pasti akan kabur melalui tangga pun bergegas menyusul Luhan.

~My Math's Teacher~

Luhan bergegas masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjukan penjaga kebersihan tadi. Dugaan Sehun tepat sekali Luhan menggunakan jalur tangga darurat, Luhan berdecak kesal jika berjalan menuruni tangga akan memakan waktu, namun ide gila terlintas ia melepaskan tas selempangnya, ia menjadikan tasnya sebagai alas untuknya duduk di besi penyangga tangga tersebut.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan. Dan dalam hitungan ketiga Luhan meluncur dengan cepatnya, beruntunglah tangga tersebut melingkar jika tidak bisa di pastikan adik Luhan akan menjadi korban ketika mendarat.

Beberapa kali Luhan oleng namun ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

Tap

Luhan sampai di lantai satu dengan selamat. Wajahnya pucat dan dahinya berkeringat. Itu efek takut jika saja dirinya jatuh mungkin.

Kini Luhan membuka pintu darurat mall tersebut baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

GREPP

"Emmppphhh!"

~My Math's Teacher~

Sehun terdiam di dalam mobilnya, wajahnya lesu rambutnya semakin berantakan karena beberapa menit yang lalu ia menjambaknya.

Kini ia tengah memikirkan murid manisnya itu, setelah keluar dari pintu darurat ia terus mencari Luhan, namun nihil, ia tak menemukan jejak Luhan.

Padahal ia yakin mana mungkin Luhan secepat itu melarikan diri. Sehun terdiam melirik jam di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dengan perasaan dongkolnya yang tak bisa mendapatkan Luhan pun mulai mengendarai mobilnya menjauhi taman untuk pulang.

Ia ada janji makan malam. Mengingat orang yang mengajaknya makan malam membuat mood Sehun semakin buruk.

"Bahkan aku tak tertarik denganmu, dasar jalang" desis Sehun membayangkan wajah menjijikan orang yang mengajaknya makan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

'Dia tidak bermaksud buruk dan kurang ajar padamu, dia hanya sedang mencari tahu'

'Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?'

'Bukan apa-apa, jika sudah waktunya kau akan mengerti, tentang siapa aku... kau tak perlu tahu'

'Kenapa kau menolongku?'

'Aku tidak bermaksud menolongmu hanya saja sepertinya aku harus berbicara tentang ini semua padamu agar kau tidak menghindari-nya'

'Apa?!'

'Cepatlah masuk, ini sudah sore , kau pasti lelah.. Istirahatlah'

'...'

'Maaf, karena aku kau harus mengalami ini semua'

Luhan memejamkan matanya, kini ia terbaring di ranjangnya setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkan dirinya dengan berendam air hangat sekaligus menenangkan pikiran dan juga hatinya dan sekarang ia mencoba mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya dalam satu hari ini.

Tapi ia lebih memfokuskan pada kejadian dimana ia dia di bawa seorang pria tampan dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang sengaja di sangkutkan di pundak tegapnya, celana yang senada dengan jas, dengan potongan rambut warga western kuno sungguh berkarisma. Dan jangan lupa tatapannya yang tajam tapi memancarkan kelembutan.

Tatapan matanya mirip seseorang, seseorang yang tadi siang terus mengejarnya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan guru brengseknya itu. Bagaimana bisa kejadian ini menimpa Luhan.

Luhan hanya siswa biasa yang besekolah di SM Senior High School, dirinya tinggal sebatang kara di korea sebelum seorang pengusaha terpandang di korea mengangkatnya menjadi keluarga mereka, ya itu saja yang Luhan tahu setelah dirinya pulang ke panti asuhan sekembalinya ia dari rumah sakit.

Ya, kini Luhan menjadi seorang putra konglomerat korea. Choi Si Won dan Kim Hee Chul adalah orang tua angkat Luhan, Siwon adalah putra tunggal keluarga Choi yang sangat berpengaruh di korea karena ayah Siwon mempimpin perusahaan terbesar korea Shinhwa grup, Siwon yang merupakan pewaris harta kekayaan keluarganya memutuskan menikah ketika ia lulu dari universitas, dan Siwon memilih Hee Chul sebagai tambatan hatinya Hee Chul sendiri adalah pria sebab itu keluarganya tak dikaruniai seorang anak dalam tahun tahun awal setelah pernikahan mereka namun dua tahun kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mengangkat anak laki-laki.

Bertemulah Heechul dan Siwon dengan Luhan seorang anak panti yang menarik perhatian mereka, waktu itu Luhan berumur 13 tahun, kelas dua JHS. Dan memutuskan memilih Luhan, alasannya klise.

Mereka memperhatikan Luhan selama beberapa hari dan mereka menganggap tingkah laku Luhan sehari-hari di panti begitu sopan, baik, dan penurut. Jadilah Luhan yang mereka angkat.

Dua tahun menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi membuat Luhan merasa senang karena orang tua angkatnya begitu baik, dirinya pun dimanja olah ayah dan ibunya, hidupnya serba kecukupan.

Halmeoni dan Harabeojinya pun menyayangi Luhan karena Luhan anak yang baik tidak menyusahkan keluarganya. Ketika dirinya telah menginjak di kelas dua SHS Luhan minta pada appa dan eommanya, ia ingin tinggal sendiri.

Ia ingin belajar mandiri dan berusaha untuk menjadi seperti appanya dengan fokus belajar. Awalnya Heechul menolak namun melihat Luhan yang bersungguh-sungguh dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya, mau tak mau Heechul dan Siwon mengijinkan dengan Syarat, Luhan tinggal di apartemen yang Siwon belikan. Luhan hanya meng-iyakan.

Tak apalah jika dibantu 'sedikit' pikir Luhan.

Biaya sekolah appanya yang menanggung, namun untuk makan ia menggunakan uangnya sendiri, padahal Siwon memberinya kartu canggih yang dapat ia pakai untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari dan Siwon menjajikan akan mengisi ATM Luhan setiap minggunya tapi sampai saat ini ia tidak pernah membawa benda persegi itu ia lebih memilih bekerja part time di sebuah cafe terdekat dengan sekolahnya jadi ia akan bekerja setelahpulang sekolah.

Namun hari ini ia terpaksa membolos karena harus berurusan dengan 'guru matematika' baru yang menyebalkan. Karena guru idiot itu pula Luhan merasakan nyeri pada kakinya, ia terlalu banyak berlari hari ini.

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia meyadari dirinya memikirkan guru idiot 'lagi' tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa berat, Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap tas yang berada di meja belajarnya.

Sepertinya ia akan membolos karena ia malas dan trauma jika bertemu guru idiotnya itu di sekolah. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya yang telah sangat mengantuk. tak lama pun ia mulai menyelami dunia mimpinya.

~ My Math's Teacher ~

TRINGG

Bell berbunyi ketika pintu rumah makan berbintang itu terbuka menampakkan tubuh tegap Sehun yang terbalut rapi dengan jas berwarna hitam miliknya.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan membungkuk hormat. Sehun memberi tahukan tempat pertemuannya dan pelayan itu mulai membimbing Sehun, mengantarkan Sehun ke tempat vip di restaurant itu.

Sang pelayan berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan bercat putih terlihat elegan. Pelayan tersebut membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Sehun memasuki ruangan vip tersebut. Pintu kembali di tutup.

Sehun memasang wajah datar menatap seorang yeoja dengan rambut bergelombang dan menggunakan dress yang begitu aneh -pikir sehun- hanya untuk menghadiri acara makan malam.

Sehun menarik bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengan 'jalang' di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Cepat ke inti" ketus di hadapannya tersenyum miring.

"Begitu kah kau memperlakukan yeoja yang dengan suka rela menunggu makan malam?"

"Apa peduliku?" sahut Sehun cuek, membuat wanita dihadapannya menggeram kesal. Namun setelahnya ia menahan rasa kesalnya dan kembali memasang senyum 'menyebalkan' -menurut Sehun-.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan membuang waktu, besok aku akan pergi ke LA untuk setahun kedepan tapi sebelum pergi aku ingin.." wanita dihadapannya menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sehun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan kau yang menunggangiku Sehun-ah" lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Sehun terkekeh, wajahnya menampilakan garis tawa yang mencemooh.

"Jadi, kau kesini hanya untuk memintaku menggenjotmu semalaman sebelum kau pergi? Dan hal itu pula yang akan kai jadikan alasan agar tetap bertahan disini, begitu nona Kim?, haha sungguh lucu seorang Kim Hyun Ah menyerehkan dirinya untukku, bagaikan jalang" ujar Sehun panjang lebar dan mendesis dingin ketika menyebut yeoja cantik yang ternyata bernama Hyuna sebagai jalang.

BRAKK

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar, pelakunya tak lain adalah Hyuna. Sehun sempat terkejut namun ia tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku jalang?!" bentak Hyuna yang emosinya tersulutkarena Sehun mengatainya jalang.

"Salah kah aku? Kau mengajakku bertemu dengan alasan makan malam dan ketika aku sampai kau menawarkan dirimu? Tidakkah kau berpikir mulut dan tindakkanmu seperti jalang? menyerahkan dirinya pada seorang pria yang bahakn tidak menginginkannya" sindir Sehun begitu tajam. Hyuna termenung.

"Hanya itu kah yang ingin kau katakan? Kau membuang waktuku, aku pergi" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi meja makan, tepat ketika Sehun akan meraih kenop pintu, gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di melihat pun Sehun tau pemilik tangan itu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi" gumam Hyuna.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan menjadi jalangmu untuk malam ini, kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku." tawar Hyuna. Lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Hyuna membalikan tubuh Sehun dengan paksa dan dengan terpaksa ia berhadapan dengan Hyuna. Hyuna menatapnya dengan pandangan layaknya jalang sungguhan.

Perlahan tapi pasti Hyuna meraih resleting dress yang berada tepat di tengah belahan dadanya yang terpampang.

Ia pun menarik resleting itu turun, Sehun tetap memasang wajah datarnya memperhatikan Hyuna yang kini melepas dressnya.

Sehun kembali terkejut dengan wajah datarnya melihat Hyuna menggunakan lingerie tanpa bawahannya. Hyuna juga tak memakai celana dalam atau apapun itu. Vagina polos tanpa bulunya itu terapit kaki miliknya.

Hyuna mengedipkan matanya nakal.

"Masih bisakah kau menolakku?" tanya Hyun percaya diri.

Dia menghampiri Sehun menarik Sehun ke tengah ruangan. Hyuna tak perlu takut jika ia terekam cctv, karena ia membayar mahal untuk ruang ini dan meminta pemilik restauran ini tak memakaikan ruangan tersebut cctv.

Hyuna berhenti menuntun Sehun tepat di tengah ruangan. Ia meraih tangan Sehun untuk merangkul pinggang rampingnya itu.

Sehun hanya diam dan keterdiaman Sehun membuat Hyuna merasa banggapada dirinya, karena ia berpikir Sehun mulai tergoda pada tubuh Sexynya.

Hyuna pun mulai melancarkan aksinya menggoda Sehun, ia mencondongakn tubuhnya, dan membuat posisi menungging. Digeseknya vagina miliknya pada kejantanan Sehun yang masih terbungkus kain tersebut.

Hyuna terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan milik Sehun yang lumayan tahukah kau Hyuna, Sehun kini menekan emosinya melihat kelakuan jalang di depannya.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Hyuna membuat Hyuna menyandar pada dada bidangnya. Hyuna sempat terkjut namun wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi seringaian puas.

"Ahhh" tiba-tiba saja Hyuna mendesah, dadanya kini tengah di remas Sehun. Sehun semakin jadi meremas dada Hyuna.

SREEEK

Sehun merobek lingerie yang bertengger di dada Hyuna, Hyuna semakin tersenyum senang. Hyuna berpikir Sehun begitu bernafsu padanya.

"Ahhh ohh Seh-sehunnahhh" Desah Hyuna. Sehun merasa jijik namanya dilantunkan dalam desahan Hyuna.

Sehun kini memelintir nipple pink Hyuna dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya membuat mengepal membuat lingerie yang sebelumnya telah ia robek jadi menggulung.

Tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke vagina Hyuna.

"Ouhhhh ahhh Sehunnn Sehunnnhhhh inihh enakkk" pekik Hyuna ketika Sehun menggesekkan gumpalan lingerie Hyuna pada vaginanya begitu keras dan cepat.

Beberapa kali menggesek klitoris Hyuna dengan kasar. Sedikit perih namun rasa nikmat lebih dominan. Hyuna terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan laknat dari bibir jalangnya.

"Ah ah ahh sampaihh Sehun anghhhhhhh" Hyuna mendesah keras ketika mencapai puncaknya. Matanya terpejam nafasnya menderu.

Hyuna lemas, dirinya membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. Dadanya naik turun. Tiba tiba saja Sehun mendapatkan ide gila, ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya kemudian mengarahkan kamera smartphonenya pada Hyuna.

Klik

Klik

Sehun mendapatkan gambar Hyuna dalam keadaan 'mengenaskan' menurutSehun dengan mengganti kata menggairahkan menjadi mengenaskan.

Ia kemnali memasukan smartphone ke saku jasnya. Sehun memperhatikan lingerie yang telah ia robek, meraihnya. Kemudian meraih tangan Hyuna dan mengikatnya.

Hyuna yang masih merasa lemas akibat orgasme pertamanya tak memperdulikan Sehun karna ia berpikir sebentar lagi Sehun akan memasukan kejantanannya kedalam vagina becek miliknya, tak sedikit pun berpikiran bahwa Sehun menjebaknya.

Sehun merasa jijik ketika mengikat kain tipis itu pada kedua tangan Hyuna, pasalnya di kain tersebut terdapat cairan milik Hyuna.

Setelah dirasa cukup kuat Sehun beranjak berdiri. Hyuna yang tak merasakan pergerakan Sehun lagi mulai membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya kini Sehun meraih kenop pintu.

"K-kau mau kemana Sehun?!" teriak Hyuna. Dirinya mulai panik, ia hendak bangun. Namun ia baru menyadari barusan Sehun mengikat pergelangan mendecak marah. Dia merasa telah meinggalkan ruangan.

Hyuna terduduk dengan vagina terekspos menempel pada lantai. Hyuna begitu kesal dengan tingkah Sehun, ia harus memikirkan cara bagaimana caranya ia memakai bajunya.

Dalam ketermenungannya, Hyuna tak menyadari ada seorang pria memasuki ruangan itu, dan menyeringai mesum melihat mangsa yang dijanjikan seorang pemuda yang menemuinya beberapa menit lalu.

Hyuna tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Hyuna tersenyum. dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Se-" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sang pemilik tangan. Bukan, pemilik tangan itu bukan Sehun. Dia berpakaian seragam restoran. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

"Hai cantik, kau tak perlu memasang wajah terkejut seperti itu" bisiknya tepat di telinga Hyuna. Hyuna bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Barus aja ia akan protes. Tapi protesnya terpaksa terhenti.

"Ap-apa maumhhhhh!" pelayan itu meraup bibir Hyuna dengan bernafsu. Hyuna menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan sang pelayan.

Tiba-tiba pelayan itu melepaskan pagutannya dan berdiri. Hyuna terengah memperhatiakn sang pelayan. Perhatiannya terhenti menatap nametag di baju sang pelayan.

"Jang Hyun Seung" eja Hyuna tanpa sadar."Ada apa memanggilku nona?" tanya Sang pelayan tersenyum miring. Dia mulai menelanjangi dirinya.

Hyuna tersentak dari lamunannya. Mata itu terbelalak kegika melihat penis besar dihadapannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Hyuna, wajahnya memerah.

Pelayan bernama Hyunseung itu berjalan ke arah belakang Hyuna. Dan mendudukan dirinya di belakang Hyuna.

Dia kembali memeluk Hyuna. Hyuna memberontak.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku brengsek! Ahhh ak-aku mau pulang eunghhh" Desah Hyuna ketika payudaranya diremas Hyunseung dan tengkuknya dijilati.

"Nona, aku akan melepaskanmu asalkan kau mengizinkan aku menggesekan penisku pada vaginamu, bagaimana?" tawar Hyunseung sambil mengelus vagina Hyuna yang becek sejak tadi.

"Ahhh... Mhhhh Aku mhhh shhh tidak mau!"

"Gadis munafik" desis Hyunseung kesal. Tanpa Hyuna sadari Hyunseung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang serta menjak orang disebrang ikut bermain.

Hyuna sepertinya kau akan menjadi jalang sungguhan ~

Dan tepat ketika orang yang di telepon Hyunseung sampai, mereka benar-benar menggagahi Hyuna semalaman.

~My Math's Teacher~

Sehun telah sampai di apartemennya, ia telah mengganti pakaian resminya menjadi pakaian tidur dan tengah merebahkan dirinya di ranjang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Emosinya masih tak dapat di kontrol untuk saat ini. Fisiknyapun lelah. Melihat wajah jalang bernama Kim Hyun Ah itu membuatnya teringat ke masalalu.

Gadis itu... Ya gadis itu yang membuat kakanya pergi meninggalkannya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari pipinya meneteskan airmatanya mengingat masalalu.

Dan malam itu dilewati Sehun dengan merenungkan masalalunya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~


	3. Who Are You?

**My Math's Teacher**

[Luhwn aka Xiluxiolu]

Cast :

* Luhan

* Oh Se Hun

*Kim Jong In

Other Cast :

* Kim Hee Chul

* Byun Baek Hyun

*Park Chan Yeol

*Kim Hyun Ah

Cameo :

*Shin Dong Hee

*Lee Hyuk Jae

*Lee Dong Hae

*Kim Jong Dae

*Kim Min Seok

Genre : School life, Drama, Romance, Humor

Rate : M

Summary : Kedatangan guru baru, perlahan hidupku berubah. Aku harus mencari kebenaran untuk _dia._ Aku harus mencari jati diriku. "Sebenarnya siapa aku?"

Happy Reading

 _"Yak kembalikan bambi milik lulu!"_

 _"Tidak akan aku kembalikan, thebelum kau mau belmain denganku dan dino!"_

 _"Lulu tidak thuka main dino! Lulu thuka bambi!"_

 _"Eyyy adik hyung sudah nakal rupanya, cepat kembalikan boneka milik Lulu, jika tidak kau kembalikan dia akan menangis dan kalau sampai menangis akan hyung pastikan Xi ahjumma tidak akan mengijinkan kau main bersama lulu lagi"_

 _"Huftt padalhal kan aku hanya mengajaknya belmain dengan dino, tapi baiklah akan aku kembalikan hyung... Aku mathih mau beltemu lulu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Burung berkicauan, suasana yang begitu sejuk dan mentari perlahan naik menunjukan kuasanya atas cahaya.

Orang-orang dan beberapa kendaraan mulai sibuk berlalu lalang pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka entah itu pergi bekerja, berbelanja kepasar, dan juga para remaja yang berangkat ke sekolah dengan tawa riang yang menghiasi pagi dengan bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda manis yang kini masih bergelung di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Padahal cahaya mentari telah menyeruak masuk lewat celah jendela.

Drrrt drrt

Telepon yang terletak di atas meja bergetar dan juga melantukan lagu Growl yang di nyanyikan boy grup terkenal naungan agensi terbesar korea.

Tubuh yang meringkuk dalam selimut mulai menggeliat, tidurnya terusik mendengar suara idolanya.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih ponselnya.

Hoammmm

Luhan menguap mendudukan dirinya kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia menatap pada layar teleponnya yang terpampang '1 pesan masuk'.

Ia membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari eommanya.

'Luhannie cepat mandi, ibu tahu kau baru bangun sayang -.- lihat liur di sekitar mulutmu itu menjijikan…'

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan membaca pesan dari eommanya ia memandang dirinya di cermin wajahnya memerah, bagaimana eommanya bisa tahu. Yang di tulis eommanya benar liur Luhan di sekitar mulutnya yang telah mengering. Luhan mendengus.

Dan kembali membaca pesannya.

'Jangan kau tanyakan kenapa eomma bisa tahu, eomma selalu memperhatikanmu selama dua tahun Choi Lu Han kkk :p cepatlah mandi setelah selesai mandi hubungi eomma ara?'

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan eommanya yang terbilang aneh itu, tapi ia bersyukur mendapatkan orang tua yang begitu memperhatikannya.

Luhan kembali meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan menyambar handuknya.

 **~ My Math's Teacher ~**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Luhan membawa langkahnya menuruni tangga, menatap jam tangannya sejenak. Ia pikir tak perlu sarapan sendirian pagi ini karena akan ada yang menemaninnya nanti. Luhan jadi tersenyum sendiri menerka ekspresi eommanya nanti.

Asal kalian tahu, Luhan akan berkunjung keruma orang tua angkatnya untuk sekedar bermain ia akan menghubungi Heechul ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah megah milik orang tua angkatnya. "Kejutan" pikirnya

Luhan tidak akan berangkat sekolah untuk saat ini mungkin untuk dua hari kedepan, masalah izin ia akan membuat surat keterangan sakit nanti atau ia akan meminta pada dokter pribadi keluarga Choi yaitu dokter Lee untuk membuatkan surat keterangan sakit flu atau sakit apapun yang terpenting bukan penyakit parah, ia takut jika penyakit bohongan itu akan berimbas menjadi nyata. Luhan sudah menyiapkan segala rencana jika saja dokter bernama lengkap Lee Dong Hae itu menolak.

Dokter Lee sudah akrab dengannya. Ia nggap sebagai paman sendiri bahkan setahun yang lalu dokter Lee membelikan Luhan boneka bambi besar jika Luhan mau makan dan cepat sembuh. Saat itu Luhan kelelahan akibat kegiatan sekolahnya dan lagi Luhan jarang makan. Setiap beberapa menit Luhan akan merasakan mual pada perutnya dan ketika Luhan berdiri terlalu lama ia akan merasakan pening pada kepalanya dan tubuhnya terasa memberat hingga beberapa kali Luhan akan terjatuh jika saja eommanya tak siggap untuk menangkap tubuh Luhan.

Biarlah Luhan melupakan masalah sekolahnya sejenak, ia masih trauma, pusing, sekaligus malas memikirkan masalah sekolah, terlebih memikirkan masalah dirinya dan guru matematika baru di sekolahnya itu.

Ia bingung kenapa guru itu berani melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya bahkan guru itu nekat mengejarnya sampai ke mall yang ia jadi kan tempat pelarian untuk menghindari Sehun kemarin. Bagaimana... Stop! Luhan kau bilang tak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

BLAM

Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya. Luhan terkejut melihat ada banyak box di depan pintu kamar nomor 367. Luhan mulai berpikir mungkinkah kamar yang terletak dua petak dari kamarnya yang bernomor 365 itu akan menjadi kamar tetangga barunya?

Luhan memang tinggal di apartemen mewah di tengah kota seoul yang padat dan memilih kamar vvip dengan biaya tahunan yang tidak sedikit karena dilihat dari kamar yang begitu lengkap seperti di rumah nenek *plak xD * Luhan selalu membandingkan kamar neneknya -ibu Siwon- dengan kamar vvip apartemen yang ia tinggali ini hampir sama.

Sebenarnya dua lantai terbawah juga tempat kamar-kamar vvip tapi Luhan memilih ketenangan dengan menyewa salah satu kamar vvip bernomor 365, selain ketenangan Luhan juga mengincar nomor kamar itu karena nomornya itu mirip seperti judul lagu salah satu grup agensi besar korea yang ia sukai.

Kamar di sebelah kanan dan kiri kamarnya itu tidak memiliki pemilik karena ia di lantai paling atas.

Dan sepertinya mulai hari ini ia akan mendapatkan tetangga, tapi Luhan jadi bingung apakah orang yang menempati kamar 267 itu orang yang memiliki sifat sama seperti dirinya atau mungkin kamar vvip di bawah telah penuh.

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, itu bukan urusannya.

Kambali Luhan terdiam, ia merasa aneh jika kamar vvip di lantai bawah tempatnya berpijak penuh atau sang pemilik mengingkan ke damaian (?) kenapa tidak memesan kamar di sebelah kamarnya saja atau di kamar nomor 350 saja?

Sekali lagi, Luhan mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, ia kembali menatap jamnya dan bergegas memsuki lift menuju lobby.

 **~ My Math's Teacher ~**

Luhan telah sampai di lantai dasar apartemennya, ia berjalan dengan riang keluar dari gedung besar itu. Ia sempat mendengar percakapan seorang pria yang suaranya familiar tapi ia lupa siapa, dia sempat mendengar pria itu membicarakan tentang kamar 367 dua blok dari kamarnya.

Luhan berhenti sejenak melihat pria yang sepertinya akan menjadi tetangganya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, ia tak bisa menatap orang yang akan menjadi tetangganya karena pria itu kini telah berlalu dari meja resepsionis dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam dua kantung plastik ukuran besar yang Luhan yakini isinya belanjaan karena kantung tersebut berlogo minimarket terkenal di Korea, dan dengan handphone yang diapit kepala dan pundaknya. Luhan terkikik pelan sepertinya tetangga barunya yang berambut dark brown -hampir menyamai warna rambutnya- sangat sibuk.

Luhan pikir mungkin nanti saja ia akan menyapa tetangganya itu, sekarang ia harus mencari taxi untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya.

Luhan berdiri di halte kemudian memberhentikan taxi yang lewat.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempu perjalanan selama 20 menit akhirnya Luhan sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Choi.

BLAM

Luhan menutup pintu taxi tersebut dan membayar argonya.

Luhan telah sampai ke rumah -ralat- istana orang tuanya. Luhan harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa rumah tidak semegah gedung di hadapannya ini. Gerbang yang begitu tinggi menjulang dan bisa di bilang tidak kecil dan ada beberapa alat keamanan di beberapa sudut gerbang itu.

Luhan berjalan menghampiri pos satpam yang terletak tepat di sebelah kanan gerbang. Kalian harus berdecak kagum jika kalian ku beritahu pos satpam di rumah orang tua Luhan sebesar rumah petak perumahan masyarakat Korea.

Dapat kalian bayangkan bukan seberapa kaya orang tua angkat Luhan.

Luhan melihat paman Shindong -salah satu satpam rumahnya- tertidur di bangkunya, Luhan mendungus. dasar paman pemalas. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di otak genius Luhan. Ia berjongkok memetik rumput liar. Kini Luhan berjalan menghampiri tempat Shindong tidur.

Luhan membuat ekspresi ingin muntah ketika melihat mulu Shindong yang banjir liurnya.

Dengan ekspresi evilnya Luhan menggelitik telinga Shindong dengan rumput yang ia petik tadi. Shindong yang tengah tertidur pulas menggeliat kaget dan…

BUGG

"Aaahhh"

Itu bukan suara tendangan Luhan itu juga bukan suara pekikan Luhan. Tapi itu suara Shindong yang terjatuh dari bangku panjang yang ia jadikan tempat tidur.

"Hhhmpphhh- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Luhan yang sejak tadi menahan tawanya kini terbahak melihat ekspresi paman Shindong yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Wajah bangun tidur yang menahan sakit/?.

Shindong memandang kearah Luhan. Shindong memasang ekspresi datar pada anak majikannya ini.

"Tuan muda, anda begitu usil" tegur Shindong bangun dari posisi terduduk ketika jatuh tadi.

Luhan memegang perutnya yang mulai lelah akibat tertawa.

"Maaf paman, kau begitu lucu jika memasang ekspresi seperti itu hahaha" Luhan kembali tertawa lepas. Shindong hanya tersenyum melihat tuan mudanya tertawa senang. Luhan menghentikan acara -mari mentertawai paman Shindong-

"Aku tahu, tuan muda ingin berkunjung ke rumah. Tuan mudah sudah lama sampai kah?" tanya Shindong merapihkan dandanannya dan berjalan di depan membimbing Luhan.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang" sahut Luhan yang kini telah tenang.

"Apakah eomma dan appa ada paman?" tanya Luhan.

Shindong mengalihakn perhatiannya pada Luhan.

"Nyonya besar ada, tapi tuan besar sudah pergi sejak pagi" jawab Shindong dan kini berkutat pada gerbang besar di hadapan mereka.

Shindong menyentuh satu bagian dari gerbang dan dengan otomatis bagian yang di sentuh Shindong bergeser menampilkan ruang kecil yang terdapat tombol-tombol dimulai dari angka 0 hingga bentuk # dan juga tombol Enter.

Luhan berdecak kagum setiap lima tahun sekali sistem keamanan di rumahnya ini di ganti, dua tahun lalu saat Luhan pertama kali menempati rumah ini dia melihat eomma dan appanya memegang sebuah remot tipis berukuran mini. Seperti remot tv tapi fungsinya itu untuk membuka kunci keamanan setiap sudut rumah dengan mengklik tombol 'rec' kemudian mengatakkan perintah seperti _"Buka gerbang"_ dan dengan otomatis gerbang terbuka. (liat film home alone/? kalo gak salah)

Dan sepertinya untuk tahun ini berganti menjadi tombol di dalam gerbang. Luhan terlihat begitu antusias meliat Shindong mengetikkan sandi pada alat keamanan itu.

Shindong menekan enter. Dan tak menunggu waktu lama, setelah lapisan depan gerbang yang terbuka kembali tertutup otomatis kini gerbang besar di hadapan mereka terbuka lebar.

Luhan berdecak kagum.

"Terima kasih paman"

"Ya tuan muda~"

Setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman yang begitu Luas.

"Tuan muda berkunjung ruapanya" sapa seorang maid yang begitu akrab dengan Luhan ketika Luhan mulai tinggal di rumah milik pemegang grup Hyundai tersebut.

"Hyukkie hyung!" pekik Luhan girang. Sudah setahun Luhan tak bertegur sapa dengan seorang pria manis bernama asli Lee Hyuk Jae atau sering di panggil Eunhyuk itu.

Luhan jarang berkunjung ke rumah orang tua angkatnya, karena Luhan terbiasa mendapatkan kunjungan di apartemennya. Dan kedatangan orang tua angkat Luhan di apartemennya membuat Luhan harus berdesakkan ketika mengantar eomma dan appanya pergi. Karena banyak orang dari kalangan kelas bawah yang ingin melihat seperti apakah pemimpin perusahan Hyundai Grup itu. Ada banyak juga wartawan yang berdatangan dan meliput mereka.

Meskipun wajah Luhan beberapa kali menjadi sorotan publik, tak jarang juga ada orang yang tak mengenal Luhan meskipun hampir satu tahun berita menggemparkan dunia sosialita ketika mendapat kabar keluarga Choi pemilik Hyundai grup mengangkat seorang anak dari panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Contohnya seperti kekasih Baekhyun si Park Chaplang Yeol (julukan Luhan) itu. Dia dengan seenak jidatnya membentak Luhan, jika saja ia tahu Luhan adalah calon pewaris Hyundai grup pasti Chanyeol tak akan berani berucap atau bahkan bersikap kasar padanya. Luhan berani bertaruh untuk itu.

Buktinya saja Chanyeol begitu baik pada Baekhyun yang merupakan putra kedua dari Byun Seung Hyun jendral kepolisian Korea.

Belum lagi kini Chanyeol akan menyandang status suami dari Baekhyun (Luhan mencuri dengar dari percakapan ChanBaek).

Kembali pada topik utama.

Kini Luhan dan Eunhyuk berpelukan ala teletubies /gak tau nih udah bener atau belum tulisannya xD/

"Hyung, apa kabarmu?" tanya Luhan sambil terus memluk Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja baik, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri tuan muda?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengusap punggu Luhan sayang. Luhan begitu di sayangi oleh seluruh warga yang ada di rumahnya sejak awal menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini aura Luhan begitu menhenangkan dengan sifat yang terbuka membuat Luhan mudah bergaul. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak orang terpandang lain yang begigu jijik jika berdekatan dengan orang kelas bawah layaknya Eunhyuk. Sikap Luhan yang baik itu membuatnya dianggao seperti adik sendiri oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga baik Hyung, kkk" kekeh Luhan begitu imut. Eunhyuk mencubit pelan pipi Luhan. Ia begitu gemas pada Luhan.

"Aku senang mendengarmu baik-baik saja, kau pasti ingin bertemu nyonya besar, ayo biar hyung antar" tawar Eunhyuk dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

Luhan kini mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk memasuki pos (lagi-lagi dengan ukuran yang tak jauh berbeda dengan pos keamanan di depan gerbang.

Tapi Luhan tau ini ruangan yang akan meringankan bebannya untuk berjalan melewati halaman depan rumahnya yang begitu luas.

Dan yang Luhan bilang adalah kenyataan karena kini Luhan dan Eunhyuk memasuki sebuah ruang kotak terlihat seperti lift dengan background galaxy yang tertempel rapi di sekelilingnya dan jangan lupakan atap lift tersebut memiliki monitor yang bertugas memberikan efek luar angkasa ketika lift sedang bergerak. (bayangin kunjungan exo showtime).

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan lift milik Luhan, lift ini memiliki bangku di sisinya berhadapan dengan pintu lift.

(Hahah aku tau ini aneh/? tapi di cerita namanya juga keluarga kaya jadi apa aja iyain/? yg penting bahagia/?)

Eunhyuk menekan angka 6 yang berarti lift tersebut akan membawa mereka ke lantai enam. Luhan dan Eunhyuk kini duduk di bangku yang tersedia di dalam lift tersebut.

Luhan merasa seperti berada di bianglala dan membuat Luhan terus tersenyum di buatnya.

 **~ My Math's Teacher ~**

Sehun mendorong trolinya berkeliling mencari keperluan yang ia butuhkan matanya dengan cermat memilih produk yang tersedia.

Drrrttt Drrrttttt

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan menempelkan benda berbentuk persegi tipis itu pada telinganya setelah sebelumnya ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar sentuh smartphone miliknya itu.

"Yeoboseyo.." sapa Sehun.

 _"Yeoboseyo, Sehunna kau di mana? Aku sudah sampai di apartemenmu"_

"Aku di minimarket hyung"

 _"Aishh kenapa kau tidak bilang, lalu aku harus menaruh di mana barang-barangmu ini?!"_

"Ahh iya, letakkan di depan kamarku saja hyung kau tahu kan kamarku dimana? aku akan mengirim upahnya nanti sepulang dari sini, kau kirim saja nomor rekeningmu"

"Baiklah nanti aku kirim sms annyeong"

"Ya baiklah, annyeong"

Sehun kembali menyimpan kembali benda tipis itu di sakunya, Sehun menatap pada belanjaan di trolinya yang telah menumpuk. Sepertinya ia harus menyudahi acara belanjanya, ia pun mendorong trolinya ke kasir.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sehun tengah mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya ia mampir ke bank untuk membayar hyungnya itu.

Lima belas menit perjalan, akhirnya Sehun sampai di sebuah gedung besar yang sering di sebut apartemen.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement kemudian memasuki apartemen dengan dua kantong belanjaan besar di kedua tangannya.

Sehun menghampiri meja resepsionis untuk membayar biaya tahunan apartemennya, dia baru saja memesan kamar nomor 357 untuknya.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin membooking kamar 365 tapi petugas di hadapannya ini meminta maaf dan mengatakan kalau kamar itu sudah ada yang menempati. Sehun beralih ke kamar 366 tapi petugas di hadapannya meminta maaf karena kamar tersebut di kosongkan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dan tidak di perkenankan siapapun untuk masuk ke kamar tersebut. Sehun mendengus tidak suka. Akhirnya pun pilihannya jatuh di kamar 367.

Drrttt drttt

Kembali benda tipis di saku celananya bergetar. Ia meletakkan kantung belanjaan di sebelah kananya dan meraih benda tipis yang begitu berisik.

Sehun mengapit smartphonenya di antara kepala dan bahunya ia berjongkok meraih kantung belanjaan miliknya dari lantai dan mulai menjauh.

"Yeoboseyo.."

 _"Yak Oh Se Hun, uangnya kurang, kau tidak memberiku bonus apa?!"_

"Apa?! Bukankah aku tak menjanjikan sebesar apapun, seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku masih mau memberimu uang bodoh"

 _"Ta-tapi kan aku sudah rela membuang waktuku yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk berkencan dengan Yunho hyung demi mengantarkan baramu...blablabla"_

Sehun tak menanggapi ia merasa janggal ketika berjalan, seperti ada yang memperhatikannya. Sehun berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badannya tapi tak menemukan siapapun yang terlihat memperhatikannya.

"Hyung nanti ku hubungi nanti aku sibuk"

 _"YAK! KAU BELU-"_

TUUTTT

Sehun menutup sambungan sepihak membuat Changmin menggeram kesal akan tingkah Sehun yang seenaknya.

Sehun bergegas memasuki lift, ia harus memasukkan barang-barang miliknya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan membersekan barang miliknya sekarang karena satu jam lagi ia ada tugas mengajar di SM Senior High School.

Sehun jadi teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan pria bernama Luhan itu. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sehun berubah cerah. Sepertinya mood Sehun sedang bagus.

Oh Se Hun, putra bungsu keluarga Oh. Ayahnya pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di korea yang bekerja di bidang elektronik yaitu _**Samsung Electronics.**_

 _ **Samsung Electronics**_ ini sendiri sering di sebut-sebut sebagai perusahaan berkapitalisasi terbesar di Korea dengan pasar saham mencapai 1.486,2 triliun menjadi produsen chip memori, smartphone dan TV terbesar di dunia. Mereka adalah perusahaan teknologi terbesar di dunia berdasarkan pendapatan dan sejauh ini perusahaan terdaftar terbesar di Korea Selatan yang hampir memiliki 80 cabang di berbagai negara.

Sejak kecil memang Sehun begitu diagung-agungkan karena dirinya memiliki otak yang begitu cerdas bahkan ia pergi ke Amerika ketika dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di dunia perkuliahan. Kemampuannya dalam berbahasa inggris yang baik dan juga otak cerdasnya membuat dirinya beberapa kali menjadi asisten dosen di Harvard, karena kesibukannya itu dirinya jarang mengikuti kegiatan belajar di kampus. Tapi kesediaan Sehun menolong dosen di sana membuahkan hasil yang manis, dosen memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Dan Sehun mampu mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menurut murid-murid di sana susah tapi akan menjadi biasa saja jika Sehun yang mengerjakannya. Dan ia lulus dengan nilai ip yang tinggi dalam kurun waktu satu tahun.

Wajah tampan, otak cerdas dan dari keluarga terpandang, sungguh memenuhi syarat sebagai suami idaman.

Tapi entah kenapa Sehun malah membencinya karena tiga pendapat di ataslah membuat hyungnya pergi, membuat dirinya terjebak di dunia dengan seorang jalang dan juga perarturan yang di buat ayahnya.

Karena masalalunya dengan Hyung dan jalang itu lah yang menjadi alasan Sehun melarikan diri ke Amerika, karena ia masih belum bisa menerima jika hyungnya pergi meninggalkannya, dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan pujaan hati Sehun juga ikut menghilang.

.

.

Disini lah Luhan terjebak di ruang keluarga, duduk berhadapan dengan eommanya dan meja di hadapannya menjadi pembatas antara Luhan dan eommanya.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya mengkeret takut dengan tatapan Heechul.

"Choi Lu Han"

Luhan tersentak kaget, tapi kembali dirinya semakin menundukan kepalanya. Suara eommanya terdengar lebih mengerikan sekarang ketimbang Luhan mendengar Heechul sedang mendesah di bawah appanya itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidak berangkat sekolah sekarang?" tanyanya Heechul, jangan lupakan tatapan mengintimidasi yang ia layangkan saat bertanya tadi.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan eomma" Luhan berucap dan memasang wajah semelas mungkin agar eommanya tidaj marah.

Heechul yang memang dasarnya tidak tegaan menghela napas kesal melihat wajah 'memelas' ala Luhan justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan di banding ekspresi 'memelas' dari pandangan Heechul.

"Baiklah eomma tidak akan menghukummu" Heechul menghampiri Luhan dan mengecup pipi anaknyam Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Apakah anak eomma yang manis ini sudah makan hm?" tanya Heechul mengusak rambut Luhan. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan.

Heechul mengangguk paham dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan.

"Eomma mau keman?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat Heechul meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja memasak untukmu sayang"

"Tapi kenapa tidak meminta koki di rumah ini saja?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Heechul menyahut " Eomma sedang ingin memasak untuk anak eomma yang manis, lagi pula anak eomma sedang sakit, akan eomma buatkan makanan enak dan menyehatkan. Eomma akan hubungi dokter Lee nanti"

"Araseo eomma" sahut Luhan dengan wajah yang sumringah, ia teringat akan rencananya sebelum pergi ke rumah Heechul tadi.

Dua tanduk kec di kepala Luhan terlihat. XD (eviLu)

.

.

Sehun dengan semangat memarkirkan mobil sport miliknya di parkiran sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Ia hanya akan mengajar dua jam di kelas 10-B, kemudian bisa pulang kapanpun yang ia mau.

Ini sudah pukul 9 dan mungkin jam istirahat anak-anak, karena Sehun meihat beberapa anak berlalu lalang di koridor dan ada juga guru yang baru keluar dari kelas.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia mempunyai beberapa menit waktu yang tersedia untuk mencari Luhan sebelum ia mengajar nanti.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Luhan. Tepat ketika ia akan memasuki ruangan dirinya berhadapan dengan pria mungil bereyeliner yang Sehun ingat bernama Byun Baek Hyun.

"Eoh, saem? Ada apa kemar? Bukankah saem tidak ada jam saat ini?" aissh cerewet sekali, batin Sehun.

"Aku sedang mencari Luhan tuan Byun" jawab Sehun

"Luhan? Kenapa saem mencari Luhan? Ahhh, apa saem menyukainya ya?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya. Sehun memasang ekspresi -_-

Kenapa makhluk pendek di hadapannya begitu berisik dan banyak tanya.

Sehun berusaha meredam kekesalanya, karena tebakan Baekhyun 85% benar. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, aku kesini mencari Luhan untuk... Untuk ku mintai tolong memberi tahukan tugas"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat Sehun yang ia ketahui tengah gugup.

"Kenapa harus Luhan saem? Kenapa tidak memanggil Suho saja? Dia kan sekertaris?"

Baekhyun berusaha memojokan Sehun yang ternyata tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun tapi hatinya berdebar keras saat murid bereyeliner di hadapannya ini menggodanya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sekertaris kelas ini, aku hanya mengingat nama Luhan" jawab Sehun sedikit mengelak tapi ada satu kebenaran dalam kalimatnya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya antara percaya dan tidak percaya. "Ah begitu tapi saem tadi bilang saem hanya mengingat nama Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk dirinya sedikit gugup.

"Jadi apa maksud saem memanggilku Tuan Byun tadi?" skak mat! Oh Sehun otakmu cerdas tapi kau tidak pandai berbohong!

Wajah Sehun memerah sampai ke telinga. Entah dia sedang marah atau merasa malu karena ia di permainkan oleh logikanya sendiri.

"Terserah apa katamu, karena ada kau tolong beri tahu teman-temanmu yang lain minggu depan akan aku adakan ulangan harian dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas individu satu, minggu depan harus di kumpulkan dan kita akan ulangan setelah aku menilai tugas rumah kalian" ucap Sehun dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas itu. Lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya kini terbahak ketika dirasanya Sehun sudah memenghilang di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya sebuah suara bass membuat Baekhyun mengentikan kegiatan -mari mentertawakan kebodohan guru matematika barunya-. Baekhyun mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol yang kini memasang wajah murung. Haha sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berbicara dengan guru barunya dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang membuatnya kesal bukan main. Ia takut kalah saing dengan guru baru itu dan takut nantinya Baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya karena lebih memilih guru baru bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Baekhyun yang tau situasi dan mengerti akan ekspresi wajah kekasihnya tersenyum kemudian menceritakan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun memasang wajah -_- ketika melihat Chanyeol kini tertawa lebay setelah ia menceritakannya.

.

.

Luhan kini tengah berjalan-jalan, sepulangnya dari rumah Heechul ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar hitung-hitung membuat dirinya sibuk, jika ia pulang ke apartemennya sekarang ia tidak akan memiliki kegiatan lain selain bermalas-malasan di sofa atau kamarnya entah itu menonton tv atau kembali tidur. -_-

Tiba-tiba langkah luhan terhenti. Mata rusanya berbinar menatap satu objek di seberang jalan. Sebuah billboard mini bertuliskan "Bubble Tea Shop"

Dengan langkah cepat Luhan menyebrangi jalan tepat setelah rambu lalulintas berwarja hijau dengan gambar seorang sedang berjalan di tengahnya.

CLING CLING

Lonceng kecil yang di tempatkan di tengah pintu masuk berbunyi.

"Selamat datang~" sapa seorang pelayan berwajah kotak dengan senyum miring yang ia perlihatkan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, Luhan mendudukan di salah satu kursi yang tersedia dalam kedai itu. Pelayan yang sempat menyapanya itu menghampirinya memberikan buku menunya.

"Silahkan pilih menunya tuan" ucap si pelayan

"Whoaa kedai ini seperti cafe" gumam Luhan.

Sang pelayan tersenyum mendengaranya.

"Ini memang cafe" balasnya

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya menatap deretan menu di hadapanya.

"Tapi aku baru melihat cafe ini, setahuku tempat ini dulunya salon, aku beli dua Bubble Tea rasa taro" Luhan menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan dan menunjukkan pesanannya. Sang pelayan mencatat pesanan Luhan.

"Memang sebelumnya tempat ini, tapi tiga hari yang lalu kami membelinya dan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai cafe, apa hanya ini yang kau pesan? Kebetulan sekali kami sedang sedang masa promosi, anda akan mendapat satu bubble tea lagi"

Luhan tersenyum senang mendengar ia akan mendapatkan tiga bubble tea, Namun ia kembali membuka lembaran menu.

"Aku pesan Red Velvet cake dan Chocolate Tiramisu" Luhan menutup kembali menunya dan memberikannya kembali pada pelayan tersebut yang telah mencatat pesanannya. Luhan menatap tanda pengenal sang pelayan yang ternyata bernama Kim Jong Dae.

"Baiklah, silahkan di tunggu" pelayan tersebut meninggalkan meja Luhan dan terlihat memberikan kertas pesanan Luhan pada seorang namja mungil berpipi chuby.

Luhan melihat-lihat sekitar, seperti cafe lainnya. Tidak terlalu ramai juga tidak terlalu sepi. Dinding yang terbuat dari kaca membuat Luhan yang kebetulan duduk di pojok ruangan dan bersebelahan dengan dinding toko dapat melihat jalanan. Pandangan Luhan terhenti ketika matanya menatap satu sosok yang juga sedang menatapnya di luar toko, pria itu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya pada Luhan membuat pipi Luhan merona karena malu.

"Ini Bubble teanya" sebuah suara menginterupsi Luhan mengharuskan Luhan memperhatika apa yang pelayan bernama Jongdae katakan dengan tidak rela karena harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

"Untuk cakenya akan aku bawakan sebentar lagi" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, sepeninggalan sang pelayan Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang menarik perhatian Luhan.

Tapi sayang sosok itu sudah tidak ada, Luhan menampakkan ekspresi kecewanya, mengetahui pria tadi telah pergi.

"Mencariku?"

DEG

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan menemukan sosok pria yang akan ia perhatikan tadi.

"A-ap-apa.." Luhan gelagapan.

"Aku tunggu di taman dekat sini"

"Huh?" Sosok itu menjauh setelah memberitahu lokasi taman pada Luhan. Sesaat Luhan terdiam.

'Apakah pria tadi memintaku ke taman?' batin Luhan menatap pria yang tidak ia ketahui namanya menjauhi mejanya duduk. Luhan juga masih bingung bagaimana bisa dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok itu beberapa detik orang itu sudah menghilang dan tiba-tiba saja berada di dekatnya.

"Ini cake pesanan anda tuan" suara Jongdae kembali menginterupsi kegiatan melamun Luhan. Jongdae meletakan cake pesanan Luhan.

"Selamat menikmati" Jongdae membungkuk hormat.

Luhan tanpa basa-basi lagi menyantap makanannya dengan segera ia harus ketaman untuk bertemu pria tadi.

Dengan cepat cake tadi raib di perut kecil Luhan dan juga menghabiskan satu cup bubble tea miliknya.

Luhan merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang yang lebih dari cukup di atas meja dan bergegas meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke taman yang di maksud tadi. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang mengajaknya bertemu tadi.

Dan gotcha! Luhan menemukannya, dia sedang duduk di bangku taman tepat di baah pohon maple besar di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang membuat rambut ikal milik Luhan terhempas ke arah angin melaju.

Luhan merasa tidak enak pada hatinya. Aura di sekitarnya begitu memilukan?

Entahlah Luhan seperti merasakan suasana sedih yang begitu mendalam.

Perlahan langkah Luhan mendekati pria itu. Pria yang kemarin ia temui. Pria yang membuatnya terselamatkan dari kejaran Sehun.

"Sudah datang?" tanyanya tanpa menatap ke arah Luhan. Luhan tak menyahut ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah pria itu.

"Ada apa kau memintaku menemuimu di sini?"

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu"

"Cerita? Apa?" Luhan mengernyit bingung

"Sehun.. Di-"

"LUHAN!" Luhan terkejut bukan main ketika dirinya akan fokus mendengar cerita pria di sebelahnya. Sebuah suara melengking memanggilnya.

Luhan menatap sang pemilik suara yang ternyata Baekhyun, dia sedang berdiri di sisi taman dengan kekasih tingginya.

Tangan Baekhyun menginteruksinya untuk kesana. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hey Lu, sedang apa di sana? Sendirian" tanya Baekhyun ketika Luhan sampai ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Situasi menyeramkan tumbuh ketika Luhan dan Chanyeol bertatap muka, aura membunuh muncul dari kedua orang yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam mereka.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan jadi teringat dengan sosok pria tadi dan menjelaskannya dengan gerakam slow emotion

"Aku tidak sendiri, aku sedang janjian dengan dengan seseorang tapi kau mengganggunya padahal dia akan bercerit-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat dirinya membalikan badan dan tak menemui seorang pun duduk di bangku yang terletak di sisi tampan yang sempat ia duduki tadi.

"Apa? Kau bersama siapa? Jelas-jelas kau sendiri" Baekhyun menatap Luhan datar karena teman cantiknya itu berusaha membohonginya barusan.

"Tidak Baek tadi aku.. Bersama seseorang!"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau ikut kami pulang, Chanyeol membawa mobil kami baru saja pulang kencan dan dalam perjalanan tadi aku melihatmu di sini jadi aku mau mengajakmu pulang bersam, kau tahu sat kencan tadi Chanyeol membelikanku bantal strawberry yang besar dia juga bla bla bla.." Baekhyun mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang kencannya dengan Chanyeol dan menarik Luhan meninggalkan area taman dan juga Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam karena kehadiran Luhan.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus menjadi supir sore ini, karena jika ada Luhan di dalam mobil maka Baekhyun akan pindah kursi ke belakang bersama Luhan dan terus mengobrol membiarkan Chanyeol seperti supir mereka berdua. Poor Chanyeol :'v

Sepeninggalan Luhan, sosok di sebelah pohon maple itu menatapa kepergian Luhan dalam diam. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dengan wajah memucat.

 **TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind review?**

 **Halo '-')/ \\('-' holA aku balik bawa Chap tiga, aku ubah sedikit dari cerita awal. Aku niat bikin sampe 9-10 chapter aja tapi gak tau juga hehe, jadi bagian dari ceritanya yang menurut aku kurang & gak penting aku ubah dengan cara cut/? Tuh bagian, jadi maaf kalo ceritanya rada kagak nyambung -_ biar cepet selesai soalnya bentar lagi kan bulan puasa/? :'v yadongers islam harus tobat weh.**

 **Tapi selesai/nggaknya cerita ini tergantung ama kalian aja :|**

 **Sebelumnya makasih yang udah review Chap 1 & 2.**

 **Maaf kalo chap 3 mengecewakan.**

 **Ok jangan lupa review yang udah baca '-'**


	4. Namanya adalah Kai

"Sampai jumpa" Luhan melambaikan tangannya menatap kepergian mobil yang dinaiki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan berterima kasih karena mereka berdua, Luhan bisa menghemat sedikit uangnya karena tidak menaiki angkutan umum seperti taxi yang ia gunakan untuk pergi mengunjungi rumah ibunya. Luhan melangkah memasuki apartemen yang di tinggalinya, langkahnya langsung membawa Luhan memasuki lift dan menekan tombol pada lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai dimana dia tinggal.

 **My Math's Teacher**

presented by

Xiluxiolu

(I'm back xD)

Note : ada perubahan rating, sepertinya ff ini tidak cocok kalo dicampur sama mature maturean. jadi scene m nya saya hapus.

 **Happy Reading**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Luhan membuka matanya, menyadarkan dirinya akan lamunan tidak penting yang ia lakukan barusan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya, dan sekarang Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktunya menunggu waktu tidur dengan berguling di kasur dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

DRRRTTT

DRTTTT

Luhan memiringkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap ponsel yang terletak disebelahnya.

Tangan mungil itu meraih ponselnya yang menyala dan menampilkan pop up dari aplikasi LINE menunjukan bahwa satu pesan baru saja di terima dan ternyata pesan itu dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun Byun

Luhanieee :o aku lupa mengatakan padamu tadi

ChoiLuHan

Ada apa Baekie?

Baekhyun Byun

Jum'at depan Sehun saem akan mengadakan tes, dia juga memberikan tugas, kerjakan Tugas Individu 1. Dia akan memulai tesnya setelah menilai pekerjaan rumah kita.

Luhan mengernyit tidak senang melihat percakapan dirinya dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mebawa-bawa nama guru brengseknya.

Ingin sekali Luhan mengabaikan pesan ini, tapi pasti Baekhyun akan merajuk saat bertemu dengan dirinya dan Baekhyun akan terus bersama Park Caplang menyebalkan itu dan tentunya mengabaikan dirinya.

ChoiLuHan

Ya sudah Baek, terima kasih atas informasinya :))

Baekhyun Byun

Ne cheonma Hanie _ Selamat tidur~

ChoiLuHan

Ne

Setelah pesan terakhir itu Luhan tidak melihat tanda tanda Baekhyun akan membalasnya, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidur?

Atau dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasih caplangnya?

Luhan meletakan dengan asal ponselnya kembali.

Tangannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan dia tidur, matanya menerawang ke atas dinding atapnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sehun, ia jadi teringat peristiwa yang dialaminya tadi sore.

Pria misterius tadi sore, dia juga menyebut nama Sehun. Sepertinya dia mengenal Sehun dengan baik, dan ia juga hendak menceritakan tentang Sehun tapi mengingat ChanBaek yang tiba-tiba datang mengacaukan segalanya sehingga pria itu batal bercerita dan malah meninggalkan dirinya, Luhan mendengus kesal.

Tapi jika diingat-ingat, Baekhyun bilang dirinya sendirian tadi sore, apakah Baekhyun sedang melucu dan berusaha menakut-nakuti dirinya?

Jelas-jelas pria itu duduk disampingnya, kenapa dia tidak merasakan pergerakan pria itu ketika pergi meninggalkannya? Lagi pula kenapa dia melangkahnya cepat sekali karema ketika melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun selain Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Luhan sendiri.

Atau Luhan yang terlalu fokus sehingga tida menyadari kepergian pria tadi? dan bisa saja kan pria itu berlari, kalau dia hantu mana mungkin dia menolong Luhan dari kejaran Sehun saat itu, belum lagi kenyataan bawah hantu tidak bisa menyentuh manusia kan?

Pria itu bahkan membekap mulut Luhan.

Luhan jadi merasa pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri, tapi kemudian Luhan menepuk dahinya, setelah beberapa kali bertemu Luhan belum juga mengetahui nama pria itu. Lain kali dia akan memaksa pria itu untuk memberitahu namanya.

Luhan kembali terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya kosong dia sedang mengingat sesuatu karena ada yang janggal...

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Luhan ingat. Bukankah dua blok dari kamar miliknya kedatangan tetangga baru?

Sialll Luhan lupa membeli persediaan makanan, seharusnya dia minta ChanBaek saja tadi untuk menemani dirinya belanja kan? -_-

Dia tidak mungkin menyalami tetangga baru dengan tangan kosong, mengingat ketika dirinya masih tinggal dengan Heechul, ialah yang membawakan makanan buatan ibunya pada tetangga baru.

Kata ibunya bisa saja kan sang pemilik rumah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan belum sempat berbelanja sehingga dia kelaparan karena lupa makan/?, lagipula kita dianjurkan untuk hidup dengan baik bersama tetangga kan?

Tapi persediaan Luhan saat ini hanyalah tinggal Ramyeon.

Dan...

KRUYUKKK

Perut langsingnya justru meminta bagiannya untuk makan.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, sepertinya ia akan berkunjung ke tetangganya esok hari.

Besok pagi dia akan berbelanja dan memasakan sesuatu untuk tetangganya.

Luhan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya, ia memasang headset pada kedua telinganya dan mendengarkan lagu boygroup favoritenya, EXO dengan menyetel volume up.

Luhan menaruh ponselnya dalam saku dan beranjak dari tempatnya ke arah dapur untuk memasak ramyeon karena perutnya sudah kelaparan -.-

Diluar sana Sehun melangkah mendekati kamar Luhan, dia harus memberi salam pada tetangga barunya kan?

Kalau bisa juga dia hendak meminjam kamar mandi milik tetangga barunya, memalukan memang karena belum ada sehari setelah kepindahannya Sehun sudah 'akan' merepotkan tetangganya.

Sehun juga bingung ada apa dengan apartemen sebagus ini, karena ketika Sehun hendak mandi dan menyalakan keran miliknya, tapi Sehun mendapati airnya tidak juga keluar.

Sehun tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang memegangi keran airnya sambil tersenyum dengan jahil, sosok itu memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan sayang dan tersirat rasa rindu teramat sangat pada bola matanya ketika Sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar mandinya.

Sosok itu ingin sekali menyentuh Sehun, tapi ia sadar dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu selain kepada Luhan karena perjanjiannya dengan sosok pria bernama Yesung.

Yesung sama seperti dirinya, hanya saja dia memiliki kekuatan yang diberikan _'dia'_ khusus untuk Yesung dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Tapi dia masih bisa menyentuh jika apa yang disentuhnya adalah benda.

Kini sosok itu mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi setelah sebelumnya Sehun menelpon resepsionisnya untuk menghubungi tukang dan memperbaiki keran airnya.

Dan tadi tukang itu baru sampai segera saja ia membiarkan tukang bernama Kim Young Min untuk segera membereskan kerusakan pada kerannya, ia tidak takut jika nantinya ada barang-barang yang hilang.

Dengan uangnya ia bisa segera menangkap si tukang jika ia benar-benar mencuri dari kamarnya.

Kini Sehun dan sosok tak kasat mata itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun beberapa kali merinding seperti merasakan kedatangan seseorang.

Padahal itu hanya reaksi sosok misterius yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Dan lagi di lantai ini begitu sepi hanha dirinya dan juga tetangga baru yang entah ada atau tidak di dalam sana.

Sehun tidak takut pada hantu, asalkan hantu itu tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya tentu saja itu akan membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Sehun pun mengulurkan tangannya menekan bel yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Sehun terdiam menunggu tetangganya keluar, beberapa menit telah berlalu Sehun mencoba kembali menekan bel dua kali, ia kembali menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membukakan pintunya.

Sosok misterius yang berada disisi Sehun mengernyit bingung, dia oun berjalan menembus pintu untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Dia tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang sudah selesai dengan acara memasak ramyeon, Luhan kini sedang mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan dan memakan ramyeonnya masih dengan telinga yang sengaja ia sumbat.

"Benar kata Yesung, sepertinya hari ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mempertemukan kalian berdua" kata sosok itu lalu berbalik melangkah meninggalkan ruang Luhan.

Di depan sana Sehun masih teridiam menatapi pintu kamar yang belum juga terbuka.

DEG

Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok dengan wajah buruk keluar menembus pintu.

Sosok misterius yang mengikuti Sehun itu memang baru saja keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Sehun mengambil langkah mundur dan menggeleng cepat. Sial, ternyata dirinya melamun. Karena... ketika dirinya memandang ke arah pintu tidak mendapati sosok menyeramkan yang tadi muncul.

Sehun mendengus dan berucap "Sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun hingga otak cerdasku ini tanpa sadar membayangkan hal-hal aneh. aishh jinja..."

CEKLEK

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dan menampilkan Youngmin.

Sehun melirik kembali pada pintu kamar...

Sepertinya tetanggaku ini sedang sibuk atau mungkin dia sudah tidur, mungkin lain kali saja aku menyapanya. pikir Sehun.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan menghampiri Youngmin yang menunggunya di depan kamarnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tidak ada yang rusak tuan, aku sudah memeriksanya kerannya baik-baik saja." kata Youngmin menjelaskan yang sejujurnya.

"Kau tidak memeriksanya dengan benar?" Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap Youngmin.

"Tidak tuan, saya sudah memeriksnya"

"Airnya tidak keluar, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Ya saya tahu, resepsionis sudah mengatakannya pada saya sebelum saya pergi ke sini. Dan saat saya memutar kerannya, airnya keluar tuan. Setelah saya memeriksanya, tidak ada yang rusak tuan. Jika tuan tidak percaya bisa mencobanya sendiri tuan" kata Youngin dengan jujur.

Sehun masih tidak percaya, tadi keran itu tidak mengalirkan air. Tapi akhirnya Sehun mengangguk dia merogoh sakunya mengambil beberapa lembar uang dalam jumlah banyak dan menyerahkannya pada Youngmin.

Youngmin menatap uang dengan nominal besat itu tidak percaya "Tidak tuan, tidak perlu, saya tidak memperbaiki apapun karena memang tidak ada yang rusak" kata Youngmin berusaha menolak dengan halus.

Sehun menggeleng keras "Tidak, tidak apa terimalah kau disini untuk bekerja kan, ini tip mu, maaf telah merepotkan"

Sehun menarik tangan Youngmin dan menaruh uangnya dalam gegaman Youngmin.

Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan Youngmin, Sehun pun memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya meninggalkan Youngmin yang matanya memerah akibat kebaikan Sehun memberinya tip dengan jumlah banyak.

Gajinya saja tidak sampai segini banyaknya.

Akhirnya Youngmin meninggalkan kamar lantai ini.

Meninggalkan sosok tak kasat mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan kosong.

Tangannya terulur menyentu salah satu bagian dari dirinya ketika hidup, bagian yang akan berdetak dengan cepat jika berdekatan dengan orang yang kita suka.

Bagian yang akan berdetak dengan cepat jika kita dikejutkan. Jantung.

Meskipun dia ada di alam yang berbeda dengan Sehun, dia seperti masih berada di alam yang sama karena merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar atas kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dimana Sehun terkejut sampai tubuhnya mundur selangkah bertepatan setelah dirinya keluar menembus pintu.

Ia mengira apakah Sehun melihatnya.

Tapi setelah mendengar umpatan Sehun ia menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak akan melihat dirinya, karena dia sudah meninggal.

Puk

Sosok misterius itu menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati sosok lain tersenyum ke arahnya.

Dia Yesung pria dengan wajah kalem dan senyum menawan yang akan terlihat menakutkan jika sedang marah atau sedang tersenyum dengan 'orang baru'.

"Kau sedang memikirkannya?" tanya Yesung yang tahu apa yang terjadi barusan.

Pria itu mengangguk "Ya, aku pikir tadi dia melihatku" kata sosok itu wajahnya terlijat lesu.

Yesung memandang ke arah pintu dimana Sehun tinggal.

"Dia memang melihatmu... Kai"

DEG

Sosok pria yang ternyata bernama Kai langsung menoleh dengan cepat memandang Yesung yang masih menatap ke arah pintu kamar Sehun.

"Dia melihatmu dalam lamunannya, dan dia melihat sosok asli rohmu."

"Kau yang melakukannya?" tanya Kai tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku yang melakukannya, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melihat roh dirimu yang menyeramkan itu dan reaksinya seperti itu. Dan sepertinya dia tidak mengenalimu"

Kai pria itu, menghela nafas berat. Sehun ketakutan melihat sosok rohnya yang sesungguhnya.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

TBC

Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga, hanya potongan kecil dari FF My Math's Teacher karena aslinya ini 6K words.

Tapi sebagai awalan lagi jadi aku mau coba liat responnya :')

Semoga suka dengan potongan ini.

FYI, ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu film bukep/? mengambil sedikit banyak ide dari K-Drama 49 Days dengan versi aku/?

Aku greget banget sama jalan cerita ending dari k-drama itu, setiap episode pasti aku mikirin alur yang aku buat seharusnya ceritanya begini begini bla bla bla

Jadi supaya idenya gak terbuang sia sia aku tumpahin dalam bentuk ff HunHan ini.

Ada yang punya **LINE**? mari berteman sama saya, tapi akun saya akun parody dari Sehun.

kamu bisa cari **id** saya **.arch.** pake titik, sekalian minta tolong bantu like/? **saya dan nuna saya kan ikut Giveaway. Linknya ada di timeline saya, ada 3 link tolong di like sekalian :'v**

Terima kasih

Maaf untuk bahasa yang kurang jelas, typo bertebaran dan juga alur yang kurang greget/?

 **Reviewnya ditunggua bro :v**


End file.
